disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei
Reirei is a jackal who is the main antagonist of The Lion Guard episodes "The Kupatana Celebration", "Too Many Termites" and "Babysitter Bunga". She is the clever and scheming matriarch of a family of jackals who plan to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands during the ceremony Kupatana. Background Personality Like most Outlanders, Reirei is selfish and greedy. She has no regard for the Circle of Life, and has a low opinion of the denizens of the Pride Lands. However, unlike other denizens of the Outlands, who hunt for their food and build their own homes and understand that there is no such thing as a free meal, Reirei is lazy and gets what she and her family needs by stealing from others, acting innocent, and being two-faced. Though undeniably cunning and clever, she also has a tendency to let her greed and arrogance make her take things too far. Physical appearance Long-bodied and slender, Reirei is built to be sly, with a lithe build and sharp points. Her fur is tan, though her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are sandy in color. A thick black stripe runs up her back and ends in speckles over her forehead, and her tail is tipped with black. Her eyes are a dark olive green. Role in the Series 'The Kupatana Celebration' When Reirei's son, Dogo, tricks the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands, Reirei and her family sneak in after him. There, they are confronted by Kion, who expresses anger at Reirei's sons for sleeping in the aardvark warrens. Reirei excuses their behavior and begs Kion to let her and Goigoi stay with Dogo, to which Kion reluctantly agrees. Not long after this, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her family. In doing so, the jackals manage to annoy a large group of animals, and Kion is forced to intervene again. Once more, Reirei begs Kion to forgive them, and Kion reluctantly allows them to attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Reirei and her family attack the animals, but Reirei is defeated by Kion. Simba himself approaches the jackal family and roars, sending them scurrying back into the Outlands. [[Too Many Termites|'Too Many Termites']] After noticing a group of aardwolves in a cave in the Outlands, Reirei and Goigoi plan to eat them. Upon hearing that The Lion Guard drove the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands (after mistaking them for hyenas), Reirei tricks the group into trusting her and Goigoi by saying that they aren't like The Lion Guard and sing "We'll Make You a Meal". Reirei and Goigoi then trap the aardwolves in the cave and prepare to devour them, planning to give what's left to their children. Luckily, The Lion Guard arrive just in time to save the aardwolves. Kion pins Reirei and orders her to go home, which she and Goigoi do. Babysitter Bunga Reirei is secretly watching Muhimu's Herd graze nearby, when she slinks down to speak with her children. She tells Dogo and Kijana that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practising - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. She puts her plan into action and, upon spotting a young zebra, directs her youngest children over to him. Reirei chases the other zebras alone, when one of them catches their foot on a protruding rock and slams into the ground, skidding to a halt in front of a large boulder. Reirei approaches her, but Kion reveals himself from behind the boulder and warns Reirei that she's the last one left. She appears surprised by this revelation, but is pinned to the ground by the young lion cub before she can do anything. Kion releases her and joins the herd which has finally calmed down. Bunga delivers her two youngest children back to her, while the others gather around Reirei. She overhears how Hamu kicked Dogo away, and after asking Kion if he heard what they just stated, Kion assures her that she'll be safe from the 'vicious' zebras when she returns to the Outlands. Slightly irritated, Reirei calls for her kids to follow her. When Goigoi doesn't follow, she angrily calls for him as well. Later, Dogo and Kijana train under their mother's guidance. She orders them to get the little one away from the pack, but with only their father and two older siblings in front of them, they hesitate. Goigoi offers to play the role of the little one, which Reirei responds to warmly. She quickly urges her children to run him down and they do so, alarming Goigoi as they approach. Once they successfully pin their father down, Reirei praises their performance, believing that it's time for them to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana voices her concern over the Lion Guard, but Reirei tells her that she will deal with them herself. Reirei returns to the Watering Hole and watches from behind a nearby rock. She orders her pack to move on since the older animals won't be good for training, but recoils when she hears Muhimu mention the little ones. She overhears Twiga mention that they're at Hakuna Matata Falls, and decides that it would be perfect for her children. Before he can leave with them, she tells Goigoi to halt the Lion Guard whilst the rest of them go after the youngsters, assuring him that they'll leave him a tidbit before swiftly leaving with the kids. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Reirei and her pack watch the youngsters play under the guidance of Bunga. Reirei tells her children not to worry about Bunga, since she'll be taking care of him. Dogo asks his mother if they'll save some food for his father, and she replies that they will with insincerity. Reirei and her family soon step in to spoil the cheerful atmosphere, where Reirei pins Bunga to the ground. After the kids start to attack her children, Bunga briefly gets away from Reirei to cheer them on, but is caught again shortly after, where the mother announces that she is positive that their training will secure their victory. Soon, Bunga declares victory over Reirei's pups. She halts her attack in disbelief, and Bunga joins the children tocharge the jackal family one last time. The Lion Guard arrive just in time to see the jackals' defeat. Reirei soon grabs Kion's attention, complaining about how her family have been treated and asking for his help. Kion is sure they can help, provided that they leave and never try to attack the kids again. When freed, Reirei claims that she doesn't wish to stay where she's not wanted, and the kids warn her away. She and her family then run back home, defeated. Gallery Imagetlgtkcreireigoigoidogo.png|Reirei with her husband Goigoi and son Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd (444).png Imagetlgtkckionreirei.png|Reirei confronted by Kion The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(434).png|Reirei first defeat Too-many-termites_(511).png|Reirei second defeat The-kupatana-celebration-hd (252).png 2017-07-16-23 50 09.png Too-many-termites (363).png Too-many-termites (337).png Too-many-termites (318).png Too-many-termites (399).png|Dancing with Goigoi 2017-07-17-00 09 04.png Babysitter-bunga (409).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (154).png|Reirei with her son Dogo Janja and Reirei.jpg|Reirei with Janja Outlanders1.jpg RunThisDump.jpg Trivia *Reirei has been confirmed to be returning in Season 2. Her first appearance in the season is in the first episode "Babysitter Bunga". *Reirei (Rairai) means "Flattery" in swahili. Category:African characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:Jackals Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parents Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Females Category:Spouses Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Henchmen